


Nothing Like a Home-Cooked Meal

by TheNewOrchestra



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Snuff, also Lemon Demon is their father I guess idk, it’s basically Skid and Pump being murderous cannibals/demons, no beta - we die like boyfriend/girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewOrchestra/pseuds/TheNewOrchestra
Summary: The Boyfriend gets challenged to a rap battle by two spooky boys, but finds that he just isn’t up to snuff to defeat them. However, Skid and Pump have a lot more in store for them than one might think...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> // A.N.: I got a vision in my head, and it wouldn't go away until I brought it to life somehow, so... here we are. I’m horrendously sorry, but I’m not at the same time.
> 
> I don't think I'm done yet, though, so... expect more chapters whenever I feel like doin' them, I guess? //

The Boyfriend was just walking around the neighborhood with his lovely Girlfriend, when suddenly, they came across two… very spooky kids who led them both into a seemingly abandoned house. One kid wore a skeleton costume, the other kid wore a pumpkin mask. They introduced themselves as Skid, and Pump, respectively. The reason why they led them into the house was because they wanted to have a rap battle; winner gets to have the Girlfriend, nothing that the Boyfriend was unfamiliar with at this point. However, while they were discussing the “rules” of the rap battle, one of them, Pump, let something slip, “And maybe if we win, we can also have the loser as a treat, too!” And then the two of them giggled and licked their lips before catching themselves and explaining the rest of the rules as if nothing had happened.

This left both the Boyfriend and the Girlfriend confused and concerned, but that only provided even more of an incentive to win this battle, so they wouldn’t have to suffer whatever the hell might await the both of them if the Boyfriend were to lose. Skid took out a blank CD, and put it into the speaker booth, and a spooky song began to play throughout the house, and lightning and thunder started to crash. The Boyfriend knew that there was no turning back at this point; it was do or die, and the Boyfriend was NOT ready to die. So, the battle began, and everything seemed to be going well at first, but then the Boyfriend started to trip over his words. And after that, there was no coming back... He failed at making comebacks. He stumbled and tripped over every single one of his words.

He even failed to do the most basic of tasks, like keeping the beat of the song! But Skid and Pump, they just plowed right through, as if they’d rehearsed this tune over, and over, and over again! No matter how much the Boyfriend tried, he just couldn’t get back on his feet. By the time the song finally ended, there was a clear winner, and it WASN’T the Boyfriend. The Boyfriend just couldn’t believe it. Skid and Pump walked up to the Boyfriend, who stared up at the Spookeez, afraid for his life. “Aww, what’s wrong?”, Skid questioned, “You did so well a few moments ago!” The Boyfriend, in a panic, blurted out, “Ba… Ba bwee da boo ba bwa, skee be ga DWAP baa? (But… But I don’t get it, how could I lose to YOU?!)” Pump placed a hand on the Boyfriend’s shoulder and shook his head, “Tsk, tsk, tsk… What a loser. But, you know the rules… You and the Girlfriend are our treats now…”

The two kids started to laugh maniacally, grinning from ear to ear as they lurched closer and closer towards their “prizes.” Suddenly, as if something in his mind was stirring, the Boyfriend grew a pair as he grabbed the Girlfriend off of the speakers and began to dash for the front door of the house. Unfortunately, as if they were in a cartoon, the Spookeez got there first, and slammed the door shut, locking it before they could even have a hope of escape. The Boyfriend was about to turn around and make a mad dash for the window, but not only did Skid steal the Girlfriend out of his hands, but Pump managed to pin him down on his back and immobilize him. Pump growled as he stared deep into the Boyfriend’s eyes, “Grr… we don’t like it when our treats run away; it makes them too stringy.” The Boyfriend tried to call for help, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, “BWEEP! BWEEP!!!”

Pump, still pinning the Boyfriend down, used his free hand to cup the blue-haired rapper’s mouth and shut him up, “Be quiet! Or do you want us to skip the taste test and just kill you right now?” The Boyfriend’s cries slowly faded to nothing more than pathetic whimpers as the pumpkin kid grinned, now revealing sharpened teeth akin to that of a shark’s, “Perfect. Treats are so much yummier when they’re obedient~” Meanwhile, Skid pinned the Girlfriend down next to Pump and the Boyfriend, having tied her arms behind her back with duct tape. Pump looked over to Skid, “Oh, hey Skid, hand me the duct tape, will ya?” Skid smiled and did so, “Oh, here ya go, buddy!” Pump gladly took the duct tape, and did the same thing that Skid did with the Girlfriend, tying the Boyfriend’s arms behind his back.

The Boyfriend looked at the Girlfriend with sadness in his eyes, as if to say “I’m so sorry,” as the two of them tied their legs together with duct tape as well, further immobilizing them. The two kids then stared at each-other in horror, “Oh, what are we doing?” The Boyfriend and Girlfriend had a moment of relief, as if they’d finally saw the light, but that relief was short-lived as they grinned again, “We forgot to call Father!” The two of them then proceeded to let out a series of demonic shrieks and growls, and then… something emerged from the shadows. During the battle, whenever lightning struck, the Boyfriend and Girlfriend always thought they saw something hidden in the shadows… and now, here it was, finally revealed to them.

What they saw was… well, the thing hardly looked human. It only had two fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. Its head was shaped and colored like a lemon. Its eyes were bulging out of their sockets, bloodshot and with eerily large black pupils. Its mouth, however, was the most terrifying part of the creature: it always seemed to be grinning, its teeth were extruding from its mouth. The creature seemed to be humming some sort of tune to itself, every now and then, a “la la la” was heard. The creature suddenly turned its head a full 180 degrees, now staring at the Boyfriend and Girlfriend, “Well now! What do we have here?” He turned around, his head spinning back to its normal(?) position as it stared down at the Girlfriend and Boyfriend, “A nice little meal for me, and you even got one for yourselves! Very productive~”

Skid cheered, “Yeah! I hope she’s tasty enough for you, Father!” The Lemon Demon chuckled, “Oh, I’m sure she’ll be. And even if she isn’t… Well, there’s nothing a little Lemon Zest can’t fix, right?” The two of them nodded, “Oh yeah!” The Lemon Demon beamed cheerfully, “Great! You kids can snack on the boy for now, I’ve got a Girlfriend to make stew out of!” The Lemon Demon grabbed the Girlfriend; she screamed as she was carried into the shadows with the Lemon Demon, never to come out again. And soon, the Boyfriend was left by his lonesome, with only THEM for company. Skid and Pump were seemingly too excited for their own good, Pump cheered, “Yes, yes, yes! We get to have this yummy boy all to ourselves!~”

Skid tried to calm Pump down, though it was obvious he was excited too, “Calm down, calm down! We need to do the taste test first.” Pump nodded, “Right, right, let’s see how yummy he really is…” Skid and Pump grinned as they stared at the Boyfriend’s terrified face. They then leaned closer and extended their tongues, licking as if trying to lap up the Boyfriend’s anxiety-fueled sweat. Boyfriend whimpered and his eyes darted all around as the two of them kept licking his face. Meanwhile, the two scary kids were giggling and happily licking away at the Boyfriend’s sweat, finally breaking away after what felt like an eternity. Skid smiled, “He’s perfect! There’s so much flavor in his sweat alone!~” Pump nodded in agreement, “Yeah, and there’s so many places we can start from, I dunno what to eat first!” Skid suggested, “Ooh, I know! Let’s start with his fingers!” Skid and Pump then grabbed the duct tape holding his arms behind him and tore it off, grabbing his arms.

They stared at his hands, which were now drenched in the same anxiety-fueled sweat that his face was covered with. The two kids licked their lips, and before the Boyfriend could do or say anything, they suddenly bit into his hand, tearing at least two fingers off from each hand. The Boyfriend screamed loudly at the pain that rushed through his body, but this was met with a punch in the chest from Skid, “Quiet! You’re our meal, act like it!” Pump suddenly had an idea, “Hold on, I got this.” Pump suddenly took more of the duct tape, and taped his mouth shut. “There! Now he won’t be a bother. Now, where were we?” The two freaks then went back to devouring the Boyfriend’s fingers, lapping up all the blood that gushed from his hands as they swallowed the fingers one by one.

The Boyfriend wanted to scream and cry out, but they couldn’t hear him, on account of his mouth being taped shut. The Spookeez looked like they were in Heaven, but the Boyfriend felt like he was in Hell. And they didn’t just stop at his fingers; by the time they were finally done, he had no hands to speak of anymore! They smiled, their sharp and bloodied teeth visible in the pale moonlight, as Pump spoke, “Mmm! That was so delicious! What next, Skid?” Skid looked in deep thought at Boyfriend, who was still visibly terrified, “Hmm… What to eat next…” Suddenly, Skid got an idea, “Oh, I know! An eye for each of us!” The Boyfriend went wide-eyed, and shook his head to object, but it was already too late.

The Spookeez made their way over to his eyes, each of them grabbing one eye and tearing it out of its socket. The Boyfriend groaned as his vision cut out to nothing in an instant, but even if he couldn’t see anymore… He could still hear them. He could still feel what they were doing to him. And he could feel them now licking the blood out of his now-empty sockets. Skid’s cheery voice echoed through his eardrums, “Mmm! His blood is so tasty, don’t you agree?” Pump responded, “Yeah! So much flavor! I could lick it for hours!~” The Boyfriend felt like he was about to die right then and there. In fact, he hoped he would, so he wouldn’t have to suffer like this anymore, knowing that not only had he failed his Girlfriend, but that she and him were both now meals for these… these demons.

Suddenly, Skid spoke up, “Hold on, Pump, we gotta save some room for Father’s stew!” Pump responded, “Oh, oh yeah! I forgot, let’s just have one last taste.” Skid asked, “…Neck bite?” Pump agreed, “Neck bite!” Finally, the two of them bit down into the Boyfriend’s neck, their sharp teeth sinking deep into his flesh. The Boyfriend didn’t even bother to try fighting it anymore as they sucked up his blood like greedy little vampires. Would there be a Heaven? Or would he be stuck in a limbo of nothingness? The Boyfriend couldn’t care less; he was finally free from the torment, their passionate moans and growls being the last thing that he ever heard before he finally, finally, succumbed to the pain. And the last thing he ever felt? Death’s cold embrace…

\----------------------

The Lemon Demon soon walked back into the room, carrying a large pot, “Oh kids! Dinner’s ready!~ I made it extra-special for you two--” The Lemon Demon then saw Skid and Pump finishing up with the Boyfriend. Or, that is, what was left of him. They suddenly stopped munching as they saw Lemon Demon with the pot. Pump was the first to speak up, “Oh, hi Pops.” Lemon Demon squinted, “Well now… I see you kids were hungry.” Skid nodded, “Very hungry. He was just sooooo delicious, you know?” Pump responded in agreement, “Y-Yeah, we just couldn’t help ourselves!” The Lemon Demon nodded in understanding, “Good thing you kids still have room for dinner, right?” The two kids nodded as the Lemon Demon set the pot on the table, setting up three bowls.

Opening the pot, what was inside seemed to be a stew of some sort, but whatever broth there was inside was blood red, and the meat inside seemed to be… brains. Specifically, the Girlfriend’s brains, along with other meat chunks of unknown origin. The kids drooled as the Lemon Demon served one heaping helping each in the three bowls. The kids and the Lemon Demon sat at the table, as the Lemon Demon smiled at them, “Now, what do we say, kids?” The kids responded, “Thank you, Father!” “Yeah, thank you for this yummy meal we’re about to have!” The Lemon Demon chuckled, “You’re welcome, kids. Now, eat up before it gets cold!” And together, as a family, the three of them enjoyed a nice meal of Girlfriend Stew.

As they ate, Skid and Pump thought about who they’d have a meal with next. Skid then spoke up, “Father, there have been some kids bullying us lately.” The Lemon Demon perked up at this, “Oh? Well, that’s no good. And do you know what we do to bullies?” Skid smiled, “The same thing we do to everyone else who looks delicious, Father!” Pump finished, “We eat ‘em up!” The Lemon Demon nodded, “That’s right. How about tomorrow, after breakfast… you two go find these three, and you can have a nice three-course meal! How does that sound?” Skid and Pump gasped, then squealed with glee, “Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The Lemon Demon chuckled, “Alright, now you kids better finish up with the Boyfriend after you’re done eating, we don’t want any rotting corpses lying about, do we?”

The kids shook their heads, “No, Father.” And with that, the three continued their meal, occasionally they helped themselves to seconds… and even thirds. But soon enough, they were done, and whatever they didn’t eat, they simply put away. Be it in the fridge and freezer, or buried deep within the ground. After dinner, the Spookeez went to bed, dreaming of all the fun they were gonna have tomorrow. And of course, the payback that those nasty bullies were gonna get…


	2. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last debacle, the Spookeez decide to go locate the Hatzgang for their next meal. Meanwhile, the Hatzgang is busy hanging out at the candy store. Take a wild guess what's gonna happen when the two gangs cross paths...

In the morning, Skid, Pump, and their father, the Lemon Demon, always had a nice hearty breakfast that consisted of eggs, toast, a glass of milk, some orange juice, and whatever body parts were left over from last night's meal. If they didn't question what the "bacon" was made out of, one might assume that this was just a normal-acting yet weird-looking family. More often than not, Skid and Pump liked to lick the plate clean, which was all fine and dandy for Lemon Demon. After all, that just meant less dish work. The Spookeez especially enjoyed today's main course: Girfriend Fingers, fried to perfection. The Lemon Demon made extra sure to get rid of those pesky fake fingernails... and her fingernails in general, actually. Because the fingers would already be cruncy enough without them. After breakfast, Skid and Pump smiled at the Lemon Demon, "Thanks for breakfast, Dad!" "Yeah! It was delicious, as usual~"

The Lemon Demon chuckled, "Aw, you're welcome~ Now then, as I recall, you two have a group of bullies to take care of." The Lemon Demon stepped out for a moment, which left Skid and Pump confused, until he came back with what seemed to be two plastic shopping bags. He went on, "Perhaps you can pick up some... 'groceries' while you're gone, hm?" The Spookeez instantly realized what this meant and nodded and smiled, "Yes we will!" "We'll grab as many as we can~" The Lemon Demon smiled down and hugged them, "Aw, that's wonderful! Now, go out and have fun, and be back by dinner." Skid nodded in agreement, "Don't worry, Dad, we will!" Pump and Skid then looked at each-other with glee as Pump spoke, "C'mon, let's go! I bet we'll find 'em in no time!" And with that, the two freakish kids were off, searching for their next meal. They even ran like they were zombies, but that was perfectly fine for the Lemon Demon, who smiled to himself. "Hm... such nice kids they are..."

\----------------------

"...What do you MEAN I don't have enough money?!" Three young teens, named Roy, Ross, and Robert (or the Hatzgang, as they were often called), were at the candy store, dealing with... an issue, involving a yellow lollipop. The store clerk, Kevin, rolled his eyes, "Look, the lollipops cost 15 cents each, and you only have ten, so... No, no dice." Roy was furious, "But that's not FAIR! They were ten cents the last time I was here, I--" Ross pushed Roy aside, "Look, don't worry, I'll cover you, man." Roy was about to object, but sighed and relented with frustration, "Fine." Ross grabbed two more lollipops, and gently put three nickels on the counter, "I believe this'll cover it?" Kevin stared at the three nickels, as though he wasn't convinced they were real or something, then stared back at the three teens as he took the nickels, "Yeah, sure, they're yours now." Roy grumbled as he grabbed his lollipop, and Robert spoke up as he grabbed one of the other two, "T-Thanks! Have a nice day!"

The three could've sworn they heard a "Yeah, whatever..." from Kevin, but Ross and Robert had already stopped Roy before he could do anything. As they stepped out of the candy store, Roy sighed and let his frustrations out, "Man... Why's the world always gotta knock ME down?! What did *I* do?!" Ross was quick to respond to that, "You *have* been makin' us bully those kids a bit too much." Robert continued, "Y-Yeah... Don't you think they deserve a break?" Roy snapped back at them, "What the frickin' heck do *they* gotta do with it?!" Roy then realized something, "...Speakin' of which, where are those losers, anyway? I haven't seen 'em in a while." Ross spoke up, "Yeah, you're right... They haven't even stopped by to do their 'Spooky Dance' or anything." Suddenly, Robert caught a glimpse of something while he was looking around. At first he did a double take, and then he tried to get the other two's attention.

Roy groaned as the two turned to face where Robert was staring, "Ugh, what is it now, Rob--?" They suddenly saw what Robert was worried about: the two kids were there... but they were hardly visible because they were covered up by the shadows. Ross was confused, "...Is... Is that... them?" Roy yelped, "B-But they weren't there a few moments ago!" Robert's speech was about the level of a frightened whisper at this point, "I don't like this... Why are they just... standing there? What do they want?" Roy responded to Robert's concern with an equal amount of concern, "Either they want us, or the candy. I ain't stickin' around to find out which." And with that, Roy had already darted off in a random direction, leaving the other two to follow behind. Ross was the next to go, "H-Hey, wait for us!" Robert was the very last, "Wait, no! D-Don't leave me with them!" Meanwhile, the two kids disappeared within the shadows, ready to pounce.

The Hatzgang were dashing off, with Ross yelling to Roy, "H-Hey! Wait, where are we going?" Roy yelled back, "We're bookin' it for my street, duh!" But as they were running in random directions, soon enough, it was pretty clear their street was... nowhere near the forest that they ended up in. Robert was the first to speak up, "Oh great... Now we're lost!" Roy snapped back, "D-Don't look at me! I ain't good with directions!" Ross raised his voice at Roy, who stepped back in defense, "You're supposed to be our leader, man! And now we're in the middle of God-knows-where!" Roy growled, "Well, I'm sorry, okay?!" He then sighed, "A-At least we got away from those freaks, alright? Let's just call the cops and hope they find us before THEY find us." Suddenly, the Hatzgang heard a pair of chuckles, which instantly made them all alert. Ross spoke in a worried tone, "I-I think it's a little too late for that, Roy."

Roy whimpered, "N-No...! No, it's not too late!" He took out his phone and began to dial 911. He hoped they would answer in time, "Come on, come on..." Finally, the Speakerphone produced a female voice, "911, what is your emergency?" Ross grabbed the phone and spoke, "Hello? This is Ross Reynolds speaking, I-I'm with two of my f-friends and w-w-we're being chased by s-someone, and we d-don't know where we a-are, please help us!" The female voice spoke, "Alright, just stay on the line, police are en route to your current loca--." Suddenly, someone grabbed the phone and stepped on it, smashing it into pieces. That someone was Pump, as Skid followed behind. The three teens shrieked in fright, as Roy and Ross dashed away again. Robert was about to follow them, but he then got tackled by Skid and Pump, causing him to yelp out in fright. Ross turned around and saw the situation, reaching a hand out, "Robert, no!!"

Robert screamed to Ross as he tried and failed to struggle out of their grip, "R-Ross, just go with Roy!! It's too late for me, save yourselves!!" Ross didn't want to leave Robert behind, but he didn't have much of a choice left, so reluctantly, he turned back around and ran with Roy. Skid told Pump, "Pump, follow them. I'll handle this guy." Pump nodded and dashed off, leaving Skid alone with Robert. The hooded boy whimpered as his eyes darted around, staring at his captor, "...W-What do you want from us? Why are you doing this?" Skid tilted his head, "Why? 'Cause we're hungry, duh!" Robert's pupils shrank at that, "H... Hungry...?!" Skid nodded, "Yep... And you're the first meal I'll sample~" Robert shook his head, "N-No... W-Wait, what about your mom? What would your mom say?!" Skid tilted his head in the opposite direction, "Mom...? Oh, you mean last Friday's dinner?" 

Robert's felt his heart sink at that, as well as any hope of negotiation, "W-Wha...? Y-You ate your...?" Skid placed a finger on Robert's mouth to silence him, "Shhhh, no more talking... I'm starving, and you look too good to pass up~" Skid then grinned and began to laugh, showing his sharp, blood-stained teeth. The hooded boy braced himself for the worst, only to find that Skid started to lick the sweat off of his face. He didn't know whether this was better or worse than him being eaten alive, and all this anxiety only served to bring about more sweat, which Skid lapped up. By the time Skid was finished, Robert's face was covered with more saliva than sweat. Skid smiled, "Mmm~ So good, has anyone ever told you how delicious your sweat is?~" Robert shook his head, "N-No...!" No. Nobody, in the history of mankind, has ever told anyone how 'delicious' their sweat was.

Skid looked down, "Right... I'm looking to get some 'groceries' for Dad... He wouldn't mind if I... sampled some, would he?" Before Robert could say anything or try to get up, Skid plunged his hands straight into the poor teen's chest, tearing a hole through it and causing him to scream from the immense pain. Skid merely rolled his eyes, and reached into his pockets, "Luckily we brought this, just in case." The skeleton kid then pulled out a roll of duct tape, which he then used to cover Robert's mouth, muffling his speech and screams. Skid smiled, "Much better! Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" Skid then continued tearing up Robert's chest, making a bigger hole and revealing all his organs; his lungs, his still-beating heart, his intestines... All of them, though blocked off by a cage of rib bones, were now out in the open. Skid grumbled upon seeing the rib bones, "Ugh... These bones are ALWAYS in the way..."

Skid then grabbed most of the ribs, his bone-gloved fingers intertwining with each part, and with one great, big, tremendous pull, torn off the ribcage, allowing full access to all of Robert's vital organs. Skid brought out his plastic bag, and began to tear out the organs, putting most of them into the bag, "Kidneys are packed with protein! Oooh, we need some more intestines... Oh, liver! I love liver!~" Skid continued tearing out all of Robert's organs and putting them into the bag, saving his deflating heart and lungs for last. Robert was now pretty much dead at this point, but that didn't stop Skid. He took out a pocket knife, removed the duct tape, and cut out Robert's tongue, devouring it soon after. He then tore out Robert's eyes, and swallowed those as well. Skid then began to lick the blood from Robert's sockets, bathing in the blood that was pooling in the chest cavity, "Mmmm, so tasty... so yummy~ I can't get enough~"

Suddenly, Skid heard the demonic screech of Pump calling out, "SKID!!! I GOT SOME FOOD FOR YOU!!!" Skid rushed over with his bag of "treats", leaving Robert's corpse to fester and decay. Skid suddenly stopped, went back, grabbed Robert's lollipop, then booked it. When he got to pump, he saw the corpse of Roy, having recieved a similar treatment to Robert. Skid smiled, "Oh, you took his organs, too?" Pump nodded, "Yep." Like Skid, Pump was equally as messy, covered from head to toe in Roy's blood. Skid looked around, seemingly confused, "...Wasn't there a third one? Where'd he go?" Pump shrugged, "He ran off before I could catch him." Skid huffed, "Aww, man." Pump pat Skid on the back, "Hey, don't feel so bad, at least we got two batches of treats, right?" Skid nodded, feeling better, "Yeah, that's right! And we'll go find him later, right?" Pump nodded in agreement, "That's right."

Skid thought for a bid, before asking, "Hey, do you mind if we eat a little more? Dad can wait a little longer, right?" Pump nodded, "Yeah! I even saved his other hand just for you!" Skid beamed with delight and hugged the pumpkin kid, "Really? Oh, thank you, Pump! You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have!" Pump chuckled, "Heh, I try..." Skid released his hug, walked over to Roy's corpse, and took his left hand... the hand that hadn't been reduced to nothing but a stump. Skid licked his lips before biting down, taking finger after finger down his throat, and chomping away at the rest. Bones weren't that much of a concern, they just added a little crunch. Pump found that he couldn't help himself, and took a chunk out of Roy's arm. Skid saw what Pump was doing, and decided to do the same. They stayed with Roy's corpse for a while, devouring every little bit that wasn't in the bags, chomping and chewing like a pair of ravernous wolves.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, Ross, the only one who managed to escape, was fleeing into a random street. He didn't know where he was, or where he could go. Suddenly, he found a hotel where he could rest and relax. Perfect! He ran into the hotel, and booked a visit there. Within a few moments, he was already in his room, sitting on the bed. Ross flumped down, now lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he thought about his situation. Sure, he managed to escape... but his friends didn't. Sure, Roy was mean to them, but he didn't deserve THIS. And Robert? Robert was just going along with it, he didn't really mean them any harm! Ross suddenly sat up. "...Shit, I forgot to lock the door." Ross got up, and went to lock the door. Suddenly, just as he locked it, he felt a pair of hands grabbing him, pulling him back and slamming him down onto the floor. Ross was in a daze, but then he snapped out of it, just to see who it was who did it.

And when he saw who did it, he gasped, "Y-You two?! But I thought you guys were--" Pump cupped Ross' mouth, "Shut up. Don't speak. You're not getting away from us THIS time... We want treats!" Ross was terrified as the two began to lick Ross' sweat-covered face. These kids, they were DEMONS! Just then, Skid and Pump went wide eyed, and began to spit out Ross' sweat in disgust. Skid spat, "Blegh! Too salty!" Pump spat in return, "Agh! You're disgusting! We can't eat you!" Ross whimpered, "D... Does that mean you're gonna let me g--?" His question was interrupted by the combined force of Skid and Pump, twisting his neck and snapping it. Skid sighed, "Man... And I was hoping he'd be as delicious as the others." Pump pat Skid's back, "It's alright, there's always next time..."

\----------------------

The Lemon Demon was sitting near the window, waiting for Skid and Pump to return, "Hmm... it's almost time for dinner. They should be back by now..." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, who is it?" The Lemon Demon walked up to the door, and answered it, and there they were: Skid and Pump, covered head to toe in blood, holding their two plastic bags, each filled to the brim with blood, organs, and body parts. The Lemon Demon smiled, "Oh my, looks like you two had a lot of fun today~" Skid nodded, "Yeah, we did! We got a whole bunch of stuff!" Pump continued, "We even got some lollipops as a bonus!" He took out the three lollipops as confirmation, and the Lemon Demon smiled, "Aw, that's wonderful!~ Just make sure not to spoil your dinner, alright?" Skid and Pump spoke in unison, "Okay!" The Lemon Demon took the bags from them, and pat them on the head.

He then slunk into the shadows as Skid and Pump shut the door. Skid and Pump took two lollipops out of their wrappers, and ate them. They decided they'd leave the yellow one for the Lemon Demon. Skid asked Pump, "Hey Pump, do you know anyone else who would be good for dinner?" Pump thought about it, "Hmm... Oh! How about that guy who runs the candy store? I bet he'd be yummy, and he has a whole store of candy! What's not to love?" Skid nodded in agreement, "Yeah! But I don't think father will be happy if we eat too many sweets." Pump spoke, "Yeah, but the candy isn't the focus, is it?" Skid shook his head, "Nah, you're right, that's a good idea, we'll ask Father about it after dinner." And then the two began to plot, eagerly awaiting the next day...


	3. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two murderous demon kids who like to devour their victims + an accidentally-left-behind jar of candy = nobody's getting out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // A.N.: I saw this one picture in a Discord server I'm in, which featured Corrupted!Skid and Corrupted!Pump in the midst of a sugar rush. And, well... let's just say I was inspired by it. So yeah, enjoy! //

Kevin was busy driving his truck through the calm streets, delivering a new batch of candy to sell to those snot-nosed, bratty, spoiled kids who came in there every goddamn day. Sometimes, Kevin wished he could just quit his job as a Candyman, but the boss paid well, and where else could he work, anyways? Suddenly, a big bump in the road knocked Kevin out of his thoughts, and also knocked a jar of taffies off of the truck. But Kevin didn't care anymore. So what if one jar went missing? He had plenty of others. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about, like the new employee that would be coming in tonight. Meanwhile, the jar rolled and rolled along the street, making its way to the sidewalk, until it was finally stopped by a shadowy figure. Make that two, actually. Skid and Pump looked at the jar with glee. Pump said, "Hey, you don't think we can have... one, right?" Skid responded, "But Father said he doesn't want us to spoil our dinner."

Pump shrugged that off, however, "C'mon, haven't you always wanted to get a... a sugar rush?" Skid nodded, deep in thought, "Hmm, that is tempting... Alright, I'm in. What's the harm?" Pump cheered, "Yay! I can't wait to try these!" Skid opened up the jar, and him and Pump each took a taffy out of the jar. They were in plain-colored wrappers that just had flavors on them, like "RASPBERRY" or "LEMON-LIME". They unwrapped the taffies, and placed them into their mouths. As they chewed, the taste sensation they felt, and the energy that was flowing through them, it... it was breathtaking! They just couldn't help themselves. Soon enough, one taffy turned into another... then another... and then another... and then two more... Within a matter of seconds, half the jar was completely emptied, and wrappers were strewn about all over the ground. Skid and Pump were feeling such a rush of energy, that they didn't even look normal anymore.

Their eyes swirled and darted all over the place, foam poured out of their mouths like a waterfall, and they just kept twitching and smiling and bouncing and giggling like maniacs. Pump turned to Skid, and spoke in such a speed that only the skeleton kid was able to understand, **"HEYSKIDISN'TTHISAWESOMECOMEONLET'SGOEATTHATCANDYMANNOWANDDRINKHISFLUIDSWON'TTHATBEFUN???"** Skid responded in an equally rapid place, **"OHMANPUMPIJUSTCAN'TWAITTOBATHEINTHATCANDYMAN'SBLOODIT'SGONNABESONICEANDWARM!!!"** And with that, they were off to the races, leaving the jar and wrappers behind.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, at the candy store, Kevin was browsing on his phone, when suddenly, the door opened, and in walked someone wearing the same outfit as he was. Kevin rolled his eyes, "Oh, 'sup? You're the new guy, right?" The new guy closed the door. He was a bit shorter than Kevin, had orange hair, and had a... really big backpack. The new guy spoke, "Yeah. Name's Pico, nice to meet'cha." Kevin grumbled, "Whatever, man. I'm Kevin." Pico walked over to Kevin, raising an eyebrow at him, "You don't look too happy to be here." Kevin sighed, "Yeah, ya fuckin' think? I'm sick of all these snotty kids comin' in in groups of five-fuckin-thousand, demanding treats. Sometimes I just wanna curl up in a hot bath and cry." Pico put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Look, man, if you're unhappy, then just quit." Kevin snapped back, "But I can't quit, I get paid so mu--" Suddenly, Kevin's rant was interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the door.

Kevin and Pico turned to see who it was. Through the window in the door, they could see two kids, banging and slamming on the door, screaming, **"LETUSINCOMEONPLEASELETUSINWEWANTTREATSWEWANTTREATSWE'RESOOOOOHUNGRYLETUSINLETUSINLETUSIN!!!"** Pico's expression instantly turned from confusion to concern, "...Are these the kids you were talkin' about, Kev?" Kevin nodded, "Y-Yeah, but they're never THIS... crazy...!" Pico went behind the counter, and unzipped his backpack, taking out the uzi that was inside of it, "It's a good thing I always carry this in case of emergencies." Kevin stared at Pico, confused as all hell as he got behind the counter as well, "W-Why do you have a gun in your backpack?!" Pico stared back, "Dude, I don't have time to point out what I just said." Just then, both of them heard the sound of glass shattering. Kevin peeked around the corner, and saw that the two kids had broken in through the window.

Pico immediately took aim at Pump and screamed, "Stay the hell back, you freaks! I've got an uzi, and I'm NOT afraid to use it!" The kids, however, refused to listen, as they started rushing towards the two candymen. Pico instantly fired at Pump, shooting dozens of holes in his chest. Skid stopped and yelped as he saw Pump getting filled with lead, "PUMP!!!" Pump kneeled down, clutching his chest. Pico grumbled, "I told you creeps to stay back, now look what's happened to--HUH?!" Pico was instantly taken aback by Pump's bloody gunshot holes filling up and healing at a rapid rate. Soon enough, Pump was back on his feet, as if Pico hadn't even done anything. Pump and Skid began to cup the blood that pooled from Pump, and lapped it up, smiling. "Mmmm, thistastessoyummyPump!" "Yeah, it'ssweetjustlikethosetaffies, ahahaHAHAHA!!" Pico was horrified by what he'd just saw. He'd NEVER seen anything like this before, and he'd faced a literal DEMON.

All Pico could do was step back, mortified, "What the fuck? What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the FUCK?!" Kevin stood in front of Pico, "L-Listen, twerps! If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Skid and Pump looked at each-other, then grinned, sharp teeth and mouth foam clearly visible. While Kevin was visibly nervous, Pico put his gun back into his backpack and stepped back even more, "A'ight, that's it, man. I'm gettin' the fuck outta here." Kevin was about to call out for Pico, but suddenly Pump tackled him, laughing maniacally as he began to tear the candyman's throat apart. Pico was nearly at the door, when suddenly, he got tackled as well, by Skid. Pico tried to struggle out, but it was no use; these kids were stronger than they seemed. Skid grabbed Pico's uzi out of his backpack, which caused Pico to let out a chortle, "W-What, you gonna shoot ME, huh? Is that it--?"

But that wasn't what Skid did. Instead, Skid started to repeatedly slam the uzi into Pico's forehead, busting it open in a manner of seconds and revealing the lumpy, gooey brains that dwelled inside. Skid took Pico's brains and started chowing down on them like a wild beast, while Pump ate Kevin's eyeballs and drank the blood out of Kevin's still-bleeding throat. Pump then remembered how Skid wanted to bathe in Kevin's blood, so he tore open his chest and ripped out his organs and ribcage to make room. He then called Skid over, and together, they began to bathe and play in Kevin's warm, fresh blood, while stopping every now and then to eat a finger, or a toe, or a chunk out of his pancreas. But while they were drawing cute pictures of spooky things with Kevin's blood, they suddenly heard the sound of police sirens coming closer. "Oh no," Skid worried, "Someone must've called the cops on us!"

Pump reassured Skid, "It's okay, we can always feed another time, right? Besides, I'm... *yawn*... I'm gettin' kinda tired." Pump and Skid yawned as they suddenly disappeared within the blink of an eye, before the cops came through the busted window, searching every last corner, but only finding the absolute mess that they left behind. "Shit," one policeman said, "They got away... But how could they get away so fast?" Another one theorized, "They had to have gone out through the back door or something... Put out a warning; I want every last inch of this town scrubbed, you hear me? I'm gonna find out who these bastards are if it's the last thing I do..."

\----------------------

When the Lemon Demon came back and saw the kids, he wasn't mad... He was just... disappointed. The kids were lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs in immense pain. Skid groaned, "Oooooh, my tummy hurts..." Pump groaned as well, "Uuughh... m-mine too..." The Lemon Demon rolled his eyes and sighed, "You had too much candy, didn't you?" Skid and Pump nodded as they looked at their father sadly, "W-We're sorry, Father..." "W-We didn't mean to eat so much..." The Lemon Demon shook his head, and wrapped his arms around the two kids, "I suppose it can't be helped... You two are still children, after all. But still, you need to learn your lesson. So... only I will be going out hunting until next week." Skid and Pump were bummed out, but understood either way. Though, perhaps it was better that the two had to stay inside all week, as not only were the cops searching the town... but a couple claiming that their daughter had gone missing last week.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why did Skid and Pump become the way they are? Why are they with the Lemon Demon? Why do they consider him their father? What happened to Lila?! Allow me to explain...

Skid was in his bedroom, getting ready for another Spooky Month adventure! ...Well, technically, it was February, but Skid didn't care one bit. To Skid, EVERY month was Spooky Month! Skid walked downstairs, and saw his mom, Lila, watching the news. He waved to her, "Bye, mom! I'm going out now!" Lila turned and waved back to Skid, "Okay, Skid! Just make sure to be back by dinner, alright?" Skid nodded, "Okay, see ya, mom!" The moment that Skid made his way out the front door, he instantly brought out his phone, and called his best friend, Pump, "Hey Pump, it's Spooky Month!" Pump responded with glee as he put on his pumpkin outfit, "I'll be right with you!" Once Pump got his costume on, he dashed out of the house and headed straight for Skid's street. He waved to Skid as he walked up to him, "Ay!" Skid smiled and waved back, "Ay!" Pump immediately suggested the first thing for them to do, as he tended to do, "Let's go play in that spooky house!"

And with that, Skid and Pump were off. It seemed like nothing could stop them as they looked for that one abandoned house that they saw every time they rode the bus to school. They didn't even stop by at Frank's truck for spooky ice cream. However, they suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out to them, "Hey, looooooseeeers!" They swirled around, and saw the Hatzgang (a.k.a. Roy, Ross, and Robert) wearing appropriate attire for the cold weather that surrounded them. Roy sneered at the two spooky children, "And what are you two DUMBS doing without your jackets on? Don'tcha feel cold goin' around in those costumes?" Skid shrugged, "Nah. We don't feel cold." Pump nodded, "Yeah, besides, it's Spooky Month!" Roy rolled his eyes, "Ugh, seriously? Every time with that 'Spooky Month' nonsense! Give it a break, will ya?!" Robert put a hand on Roy's shoulder, "Roy, relax. You're getting worked up again."

Roy soon relented, though reluctantly, "Ugh, whatever, j-just... just go do whatever you dumbs were doing." Skid and Pump gleefully said, "Okay!", and they were off once more, leaving the Hatzgang (well, Ross and Robert, anyway) to watch as they dashed away. Roy, on the other hand, kicked some of the snow, "Ugh, it's just so weird! How can they just go around in those stupid costumes 24/7, doing whatever it is those lame-os do, and always say it's 'Spooky Month' or whatever?!" Ross merely said one thing, "Roy." But Roy went on, "I mean, seriously! It's so freakin' weird! Why do their parents just let them do that?!" "ROY." "It just doesn't make any freakin' sense, how do they not get too cold or too hot?! What the heck is up with--?!" Ross finally had had enough, and grabbed Roy by the collar, "ROY, FOR PETE'S SAKE!! CHILL OUT, MAN!!" Roy just stared at Ross, before lowering his head, "I... ugh..." Ross and Robert began to walk with Roy in tow. Robert spoke up, "Come on, let's go to the park, man. Some nice scenery'll cheer you up, right?" Roy didn't say anything.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, back with Skid and Pump, they were beginning to lose hope of ever coming across that abandoned house, when suddenly... from far away, they saw it. The abandoned house they were looking for. From the outside, it looked like standard abandoned house affair: broken and boarded windows, foilage growing on the walls, dead trees all around the house. It was the perfect amount of spooky for Skid and Pump, who dashed over to the house as fast as they could. When they got inside, they saw that the inside of the house was... quite different than what they saw on the outside. It looked neat, tidy, well-kept. Aside from all the boarded and broken windows, anyway. While a normal, rational person would logically assume that this house wasn't quite abandoned... Skid and Pump weren't normal. They merely just strolled around the spooky house, looking at all the scenery and decor. 

Skid smiled at Pump, "Wow, this place looks nice. Who do you think lives here?" Pump shrugged, "I dunno. I bet they like Spooky Month like us." The skeleton kid nodded, "Yeah." Skid and Pump suddenly heard their stomachs growling. Skid was the first to say something, "...I'm hungry. Let's go find something to eat." Pump followed up, "Yeah, let's see if they have something here." Meanwhile, from within a shadowy kitchen, a demonic entity with a lemon for a head was working on his feast for tonight, when suddenly, he heard commotion coming from outside the door. "HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" "COULD WE HAVE SOME FOOD, PLEASE?" The Lemon Demon noticed that these voices sounded... quite young, and innocent. Oh, joy of joys! He loved having a quick snack before dinner~ Soon, the Lemon Demon stepped out of the kitchen, and called the two kids over right before they went into another room, "Oh, kids!"

Skid and Pump turned around and saw the Lemon Demon. The Spookeez thought this man was weird-looking, but he sounded nice. They walked up to the lemon man, smiling at him, "Hello, mister! Do you have any food for us?" "Yeah, we're hungry!" The Lemon Demon chuckled as he stared the duo up and down, "Oh, are you, now? Funny thing, I'm getting pretty hungry, too! And I know just the thing to satiate my hunger~" The two kids started getting worried, "...W-What is that, mister?" The Lemon Demon's already wide grin grew even wider as he told them, "Why, it's YOU two, of course!~" The Lemon Demon started advancing towards the two kids, as the two kids backed away slowly, terrified for their lives, "...P-Pump, this isn't spooky anymore! It's scary!" "P-Please don't eat us, mister, please!" The Lemon Demon was just about to grab the two kids, when suddenly, he froze. He felt something stir within his soulless body.

The demon turned around, his smile faltering as the two kids just stood there, terrified, "Mmnh... No, I can't do it...! What will I do...?" Suddenly, the Lemon Demon's grin returned as he got an idea, "Oh... I know what to do...~" If he couldn't eat them... he could mold them into demons~ The Lemon Demon turned back around, a look of sadness plastered on his face, "Oh, dear children, please forgive me, I am terribly sorry... I lost control of myself for a moment..." Skid and Pump seemed reluctant to accept his apology, but did so anyway, "O-Okay... but w-we're still hungry, do you have anything to eat?" The Lemon Demon nodded, "Yes, kids. Please, follow me." The Lemon Demon lead the two spooky kids into his kitchen, and flicked the lights on. What Skid and Pump then saw next shocked them to their very core: a bloody kitchen filled with many human body parts, and meat hooks. Hell, some meat hooks had mostly intact humans impaled on them! ...Keyword being "mostly".

Skid and Pump were just about ready to book it, when just then, the Lemon Demon put his hands on their shoulders. This touch felt... oddly comforting. He spoke to the children softly, "Don't be alarmed, dear children. Haven't you always wanted to know what humans taste like?" Skid and Pump nodded slowly, "Uh... y-yeah?" "I-I don't think I've tried it before..." The Lemon Demon chuckled, "Well, you know what they say: try it, you might like it!" The two spooky children walked over to a pair of torn off limbs, each of them grabbing an arm with a hand attached. They bit into the arm, drawing a little blood from it. As soon as they felt the taste on their tongues, their eyes widened. This... this taste wasn't like anything they'd tried before. Skid was the first to respond, "It's... It's... good...!" Skid and Pump bit into the arms again, a bit deeper this time, drawing more blood. Pump smiled, "Really good!"

The two of them then took a large chunk out of the arms, chewing and chomping and lapping up the blood that gushed from the wound. They smiled at the Lemon Demon, "This is the best taste ever!~" The Lemon Demon smiled, "See? I knew you'd like it! And it's not just the body parts that are edible... Even the organs are edible!~ Here, try one!" The demon then tossed them a heart from the fridge. They both caught it, and held it in their hands, drooling as it oozed with blood. They then proceeded to bite down hard on the heart, blood splashing all over their faces as they devoured the organ like hungry zombies. The Lemon Demon smirked to himself as they watched their twisted feast; his Plan B was working like a charm!~ Just one more step, and they'd be all his~ "Say now, wouldn't it be nice if you got to eat like this all the time?" Skid and Pump looked at the demon with glee, "It'd be awesome, Mr. Lemon, sir!" "Yeah! We never get to eat like this back home!"

The Lemon Demon smiled as he held their shoulders again, and stared at them both with red, glowing eyes, "Please, kids... From now on... you can simply think of me as your father~ Come live with me, and all this and more will be yours!~" He gestured towards all of the body parts and corpses on the walls. Skid and Pump smiled as they stared deeply into the Lemon Demon's eyes. It was like staring at the Stars, but sooooo much prettier!~ They didn't even notice that their teeth were growing to be as sharp as a shark's. The Lemon Demon was changing them... converting them... molding them. The two newly-formed demons nodded, "Yes, Father! We'll stay with you forever!~" "We love you, Dad!~" The Lemon Demon chuckled and hugged them, their transformation now complete, "And I love you too, my sons...~" Suddenly, Skid seemed to remember something, "Aww, but Mom said we had to be home soon..."

The Lemon Demon chuckled as he stated bluntly, "Your mother can't tell you what to do if you don't HAVE one~" Skid and Pump looked at each-other, then grinned, their new teeth glistening. They were so far gone at this point, his twisted logic made sense to them, "Yeah! C'mon, let's go eat my mom!" "That sounds like fun!~" And just like that, they darted off as the Lemon Demon watched them. He smiled to himself, "Everything went so well... What sweet demons they turned out to be! It's enough to bring a tear to my eye...~"

\----------------------

Lila was pacing back and forth, watching as the minutes ticked by. She sighed, "Where could Skid be? I thought I told him to be back by dinner." She was about to consider calling the police, when suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Lila was confused, "Hm? Who could it be at this hour?" She opened the door, and saw Skid and Pump standing at the door. She was simultaneously relieved and pissed at the same time as she hugged the skeleton kid, "SKID!!! Where have you been?! I thought I'd lost you!" Of course, since she was unaware of their new transformation, she didn't expect Skid to suddenly bite down on her arm, causing her to scream and step away from the child, "S-Skid! W-Why did you do that?!" Skid and Pump tilted their heads. Lila no longer looked like a mother to Skid. Instead, she looked like dinner~ Skid smiled at the woman, "We're hungry!" Pump followed up, "So very hungry!"

Lila was frightened, but tried to offer her services anyways, "I-If you're hungry, you could've just said so! I-I can make you two something! W-What do you want? Y-You want takeout?" However, Skid and Pump refused to listen. Pump grabbed a roll of duct tape from one of the shelves, while Skid grabbed a knife from the knife block in the kitchen. Lila backed away as the two approached her, "N-No, p-please don't! G-Get away from--" Suddenly, she got tripped by the two evil children, allowing Pump to tape Lila down, pinning her to the ground. Lila looked on in terror as Skid stepped up with the knife, tears streaming down her face, "S-S-Skid, p-please... Don't do this... I-I'm your mother...!" Skid smirked, "No. You're dinner~" With that, the skeleton kid shoved the knife into one side of Lila's abdomen, causing her to scream. Skid then slid the knife to the other side, creating a large hole to her intestines. Skid then set aside the knife for now.

Lila begged and cried, but it was no use as they began to devour her insides, eating her intestines as though they were spaghetti noodles. She wanted to call the cops, but she couldn't even reach her phone in this state. Skid then picked up the knife again, walking up to Lila's face. Lila was afraid of what Skid might do to her, and she had every right to be. Just then, Skid forced her mouth open, grabbing her tongue and slicing it out. Skid bit down on the tongue, his speech muffled as he ate, "Mmnh, sho yhummhy!~" Pump then got an idea, "Hey, Skid, can I have the knife?" Skid nodded and gave the knife to Pump. Pump then shoved the knife into Lila's chest, and slid it down, creating a whole new hole to her ribcage and heart. Skid groaned melodramatically, "Uuugh, what do we do now?! The ribs are in the way." Pump moved Skid aside, "Don't worry, I got this." Pump then grabbed Lila's ribcage, and pulled hard, until finally, the ribcage broke off with a satisfying crack.

Skid cheered and hugged the pumpkin kid, "Yay! Thanks, Pump!" The last thing that Lila ever saw before she succumbed to Death's embrace was her own son and his best friend, ripping out her heart and biting into it. The two kids must've been there for hours, devouring as much of Lila as they could stomach; they were full-blown predators, and Lila was... WAS... their prey. By the time they were finally done, you could hardly tell who she was anymore. Skid and Pump panted as they stepped back and saw their handiwork. They then looked at each-other with glee. "Aw, man, that was sooooo good!~" "Right?! I can't wait to eat more soon!~" Skid yawned, "Phew, I'm tired... You wanna go back home, Pump?" Pump nodded, "Yeah, let's go. We can't keep Dad waiting..." And so, the two left. The old Skid and Pump were now gone, dead and buried. The new Skid and Pump were planning for more hunts... more meals... So much to see, so much to do, so much to eat...~


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The citizens are starting to get wise to the demons' ways, so they can't go hunting for a while. Luckily, the Lemon Demon has a solution that he's sure will satisfy his children for the time-being.

A couple weeks had passed since Pico and Kevin's murder got out to the public, and it was eventually found out that others were murdered in the same way. More alarmingly, they discovered that a large percentage of those who had been murdered were, in one way or another, associated with two certain spooky children. Even more alarmingly, the common citizen would never have even known about them, because they were always hidden from plain sight until it was too late. So, the remaining citizens lived in constant fear and paranoia, heading off into shelters, putting up posters, and installing every conceivable security measure into their homes, shelters, and places of work. The Lemon Demon heard word spreading about this, and went home to warn his children. Skid and Pump looked up to see their father, and grinned at him, "Hi, Dad!" However... they noticed that he hadn't brought anything home, "...What's with the empty bag?"

The Lemon Demon sighed, "The humans out there are getting wise. I'm not sure we can continue hunting at this rate." Skid and Pump were bummed out about this, "Aww... but what if we run out of food?" "Yeah, I don't wanna starve!" The Lemon Demon merely put his hand to his chin, in thought, "Hush, children, I'm thinking..." Just then, he got an idea, "Oh, I know... I discovered this video game at a flea market a few months ago. I decided to take it off of the seller's hands... Nobody was buying it anyways." He then went to one of the shelves, and took it out. It was a disc case, featuring a bubbly pink front cover with the silhouette of a male, and the words "HATING SIMULATOR" in a balloon-ish font. He took out the game disc, which had a similar look to the front cover of the case, and handed it to them. Skid and Pump were obviously confused. While Pump tried to nibble on the disc, to no avail, Skid looked up at the demon with a raised eyebrow, "What the heck are we supposed to do with this?"

The Lemon Demon merely chuckled, "Why, kids, this is no ordinary game. See, while most games opt to pull you in in a figurative sense, this game... does it quite literally." This piqued Skid and Pump's interest, "...Go on." The demon continued, "Yes, and what happens in the game world... feels real to you. Every sight, every character, every taste is real... Do you see where I'm going with this?~" Oh, they saw, alright. Skid and Pump nodded, "Yeah! Yeah, we do!~" The Lemon Demon smiled as he went to go set up the game console, "Good! One moment, please..." The Spookeez waited as the demon set up the console. He then turned to the kids and grinned, "Now, all you two have to do is insert the disc into the console, and you'll be pulled into the game world!" Skid and Pump nodded, "Okay!" The Lemon Demon smiled, and walked into another room. Skid and Pump looked at each-other excitedly, "Let's go to the game world!~" "Yeah, I wonder who we're gonna eat in there!~"

Skid and Pump inserted the disc into the console. The TV glowed a bright pink, and soon, a flash of electricity zapped them, sending them straight into the game world. They landed on what felt like hard ground. When they came to, they saw that they were lying on a large stone path, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Getting up, they saw a large school building in the distance. In front of that, a good ways away, were a whole bunch of schoolgirls of varying shapes, sizes, and colors, as well as a young-looking blonde teenage boy. The schoolgirls seemed to be crowded around the boy, hearts in their eyes as they swooned over him, "Ahhh! He's so dreamy...!~" "He's so charming and funny!~" "We love you Senpai!~" Skid and Pump looked at each-other, grinning. Perfect! More food~ But perhaps the best thing to do at the moment was to maintain a facade. So, they simply walked up to the crowd of students.

The entourage of girls were quick to notice the two kids. One of the schoolgirls got the attention of the others and pointed to them, "Ah, look at those two kids!~" As soon as they noticed the two children, they all dashed over and crowded around the two, each girl talking over the other, "Oh my goodness, they're so small!~" "They're like huggable little dollies!~" "I wanna pinch their cheeks!~" "Aaaah, they're so cuuuuuute!!~" "Can I hug 'em? I wanna hug 'em!~" If ignorance was bliss, then these schoolgirls were ready for Nirvana. The young boy pushed them aside, "Alright, ladies, calm down, settle down... Ahahaha, I'm so sorry about that, it's just so exciting to meet new people!" Skid and Pump nodded, smiling at the boy, "Yeah, it is!" The young male kneeled down, extending his hand for a handshake, "Please, call me Senpai. It's nice to meet you two, can I get your names?" Skid and Pump both shook his hand, introducing themselves, "My name is Skid!" "Nice to meetcha, I'm Pump!"

Senpai smiled and chuckled, "Wonderful! I hope you two enjoy your time here at Nikushimi Academy. Come, would you two like a tour?" Skid and Pump nodded at that, much to Senpai's delight, "Good! Let's go!~ Come on, ladies, follow along!" Senpai held the two kids' hands as they walked into the school building. The entourage of ladies all followed Senpai and the children as he started the tour at what looked like a nice grassy area. Paths led to different doors, and there were benches, more cherry blossoms, bushes, and even a fountain in the middle of the area, "Skid, Pump, this is the courtyard! This is where us students like to hang out before and after class. This place was actually the first room to be developed, outside of the school building itself, when the two developers blah blah blah blah BLAH blah, yak yak yakkity yak yak..." Skid and Pump tuned out the chatter as they just stared at Senpai. It was nice to meet someone so... blissfully unaware.

They looked at each-other, grinning as they thought of what they would eat first, when suddenly, "...H-Hello? Are you two listening?" Skid and Pump stared back up at Senpai, nodding at them. Senpai puffed his cheeks out, "Hmph... dang it, I always ramble on for too long. So sorry about that." One of the girls turned to Senpai, smiling at him, "I don't think you ramble for too long, Senpai!" Another girl chimed in, "Yeah, I love hearing your voice!" Senpai chuckled, scratching the back of his head and blushing, "Aww, thanks ladies... Now, let's carry on, shall we? There's so much to see, and so little time to see it all!" The group then carried on, continuing the tour, exploring different places, such as the gym, the classrooms themselves, and even some of the clubrooms. Just then, Skid and Pump felt their stomachs grumbling. They knew then that it was time to feast, "S-Senpai?" Senpai turned to the two children, "Hm? What is it, kids?"

Pump asked, "Can you take us to a kitchen? We're hungry." Senpai smiled calmly at them, "Oh, alright. I would hate to see you two starve before the end of the tour." He then turned to his entourage of schoolgirls, "Ladies, please come notify me when it's time to go home." The ladies nodded, "Alright, Senpai!" With that, Skid and Pump were carried off by Senpai, into a room that seemingly had two parts to it: a kitchen, and a dining area. Senpai smiled as he explained, "This is where the Cooking Club comes to do their after-school activities." As Senpai started to ramble again, Skid and Pump nodded to each-other. They freed themselves from Senpai's grasp, and Pump went to go grab a knife from the knife block. "...You know, actually, the club members would be here today, but they had to postpone this day's meeting, 'cause Mako, the leader, got sick. Personally, if you ask me, she's a bit too temperamental for my taaaAAH!!!"

Senpai's rambling got interrupted when he suddenly felt something sharp stabbing into his ankle. He tripped and fell face-first onto the ground. He managed to roll onto his back, staring at Skid and Pump, "W-What the Hell was that for--?!" Senpai suddenly felt Skid's hands wrapped tightly around his throat, choking him, "Don't make a fuss! We're here to enjoy our meal!~" Pump stared at Senpai as well, "Yeah! We wanna know what a video game character tastes like!~" Senpai tried to struggle out of the skeleton kid's grasp, but to no avail; his vocal cords were strained and glitching as he tried to speak, "Hhh... p-plea... se... I̴ ̷c̸-̵c̵a̷n̷'̸t̵.̵.̸.̸ ̸b̸r̴e̶a̷.̸.̸.̷ ̶t̵h̷e̴.̴.̸.̶" Skid and Pump merely grinned at the terrified schoolboy, their sharp teeth now showing, "That's the point!~" Skid and Pump suddenly noticed that Senpai's eyes and mouth were now glowing, his voice glitching even more now, "G̵̯͘g̷̪̮̓h̵̩͒̏.̶̠͛.̸̦̉͌.̸̨͔̽̔ ̴̟͆n̵̥͑̌o̸͖̺̓̍.̷͙͇̏.̷̭̰̅̊.̴͕̾ ̷̯̿̇i̵͕͝ͅt̸̯̙͒̾.̵͓͙͊͘.̶̰̍.̴͕͝ ̴̣̒̕i̷̞̘̎t̷͎̝̿ ̶͈̋͜h̴̯̤͂͝-̸̦̗́͘h̴̻̗̍̚u̸͚̲͠.̶̖̘̍.̵̧͙̀.̸̻̟̚͝ ̵̰̋͝h̸͉̜̓u̶̝͍̓͋r̷̛̼̳̋t̵͙̃̊s̵̲̫̓̎.̵̖͎͠.̴̓͘͜.̸̣̣̅!̸̤͎͛̃"

Skid and Pump decided to keep going anyway, however. They wanted their meal, and they were going to get it, no matter what. Just then, Senpai screamed up to the heavens, his voice completely broken as his eyes and mouth shot a bolt of electricity to the sky, and in turn, the real world's television. What then came out of the television was not Skid and Pump, but a large, red, ghostly wisp with a human-like face. The Spirit blinked slowly, as if it couldn't believe what had happened, "...I... I'm free...?" The Spirit looked around, seemingly confused. It then saw what was on the television: Skid and Pump were making sure that Senpai was 100% dead. Once they were absolutely sure, Pump cut open Senpai's throat, the both of them drinking his blood. The Spirit watched this, in both amazement and disgust, "...Of all the creatures who could free me... It had to be them...?" The Spirit realized that it now needed to find a body to inhabit. After all... how was it supposed to do anything without one?

So, the Spirit floated out of the house, and down the street. Meanwhile, back in the game world, Skid and Pump were now sharing Senpai's kidneys, chewing on them and draining them of whatever fluids they might have once had. Suddenly, the door opened, and one of the schoolgirls happily strolled in, eyes closed, "Hey, Senpai, school's over, it's time to go hom--!" When the schoolgirl opened her eyes, her expression changed into one of shock as she saw the bloodbath that had occured. Skid and Pump looked over to the girl, tilting their heads. She dashed off, leaving them to give chase. The girl then ran up to the other schoolgirls, "G-Girls! RUN!!!" The other girls looked shocked, "W-Why?" "Oh my God, what happened?!" Before the girl could explain what was happening, however, the two demons grabbed a hold of the girl, and bit into her neck, causing blood to spray out of it and onto them as the girl collapsed, dying almost instantly.

Skid and Pump licked their lips of the blood on them as the remaining schoolgirls all scattered and ran in different directions, screaming and crying out for help all the while. Skid and Pump looked at the girls screaming, and then Pump turned to Skid, "Say Skid... you wanna stay here for a bit longer?" Skid nodded, "Oh yeah... We could use some exercise~" And then, they darted off, trying to locate where the girls had gone off to. It was like a survival horror game... only this time, they were the monsters. And Skid and Pump found that being a monster was very, VERY fun...~

\----------------------

The Lemon Demon came back into the room about an hour or so later, to check on Skid and Pump and see how they were holding up. What he saw when he looked at the TV warmed his dead heart: Skid and Pump were lying on the kitchen floor, completely drenched in blood. Their stomachs were seemingly full, and they were smiling and giggling to themselves as though they'd gotten completely drunk off of all the blood. The kitchen was an absolute mess at this point. Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. Body parts and corpses were scattered all over the place. One taped-down girl, barely still alive, was whimpering and crying softly as her hands were missing and one of her eyes were gouged out. The Lemon Demon smiled at this, but figured it was time to bring them back to reality. So, he shut down the console, causing another flash of electricity to shoot out of the TV, sending Skid and Pump back to their previous spots.

Lemon Demon smiled down at Skid and Pump, who looked up at him in pure bliss, "Did you two enjoy your time in the virtual world?~" Skid nodded, "Yeah... It was so fun!~ So many people, so much to eat...~" Pump giggled, "S-So... much... blood...~" Lemon Demon smiled and gave them a big hug, despite the two being covered in blood, "I'm so glad you enjoyed it, children~ You know I would do anything for you~" Skid and Pump hugged their father in return, giggling happily, "Thank you so much, Dad~" "This has been the best day ever!~" Meanwhile, inside of Skid's old house, the Spirit was searching, when suddenly, it discovered Lila's decaying corpse; bugs and maggots were crawling all over her, devouring her rotting flesh. This woman had definitely seen better days. This body wasn't as intact as it wanted it to be, so off it went to continue its search for a body that was more... inhabitable.


End file.
